Terrorsome Trio, if no one can stop them, who can?
by Son-Clunks147
Summary: Check out my cheesy 'Japanese' like title. Alright kiddies, listen up. This is a AU which revolves around the amazing character Son Clunks. This is my first atempt at a DBZ Fanfic and reviews are very much welcomed.


Her sweat began to fog her vision and burn her eyes. For a normal fighter, this would have been a radical problem. Chisha closed her eyes and sensed quickly, she raised her wrist to have an ankle connect with it. She felt the foot disappear but the power reappeared a few feet from her. "I think It's time for a break." He said slowly, his deep voice startled her slightly. "That sounds good to me." Chisha said slowly as she rubbed her eyes and used her gi as a rag. She finally got the sweat out of her eyes; they slowly readjusted themselves to take in his figure. "How am I doing Clunks?" She asked as soon as she could see him. He wore an orange gi with a blue long sleeved shirt. His hair was wild like most full Saiya-jins. She was lucky that her royal bloodline kept her hair from being unruly. She closed her eyes resting her aching body. She ran a hand through the top of her long hair. She slowly sat down and leaned against a large rock. "Hey Clunks.." She said slowly, feeling herself drift off. "Yeah?" His voice made her eyes open once again. "Why don't we train at the camp with the other fighters? "I've told you this before, their training is to simple for fighters like us. We wouldn't gain any strength if we continued to train there. The only good thing is the Gravity Chamber and we're currently broke." He sighed heavily before sitting down next to her. "I guess your right." "I am right." He chuckled. She slowly laughed with him.  
  
**********  
  
Chisha awoke next to Clunks, her sleeping bag had kept her decently warm throughout the night. She heard nothing but the wind upon their plateau. She unzipped her sleeping bag and glanced over at the sleeping Clunks. He had begun to drool over his pillow which made her cringe and giggle at the same time. She unzipped their tent and slowly crawled out. The wind blew her clothing to the side, it tugged against her. She sighed, staring up at the sky. Her mind trudged slowly, searching for the will to continue training. She could never guess Clunks' true power. Every time she thought she was equal with him, he would unleash a whole new level of strength. Every time she thought of Clunks being stronger then she, she couldn't help herself from being angry. She screamed, thrusting her arms to the side. Her power exploding around her, debris from the ground levitating to her waist. Her shriek was ear piercing as it finally stopped abruptly. She leaped in to the air and kicked fiercely, punches and kicks flying through the air. As her anger fueled her power, she felt an amazing transformation occur. She felt her hair lift, her strength explode in to a new level. Her entire body changing rapidly; but as soon as it came It disappeared. Chisha fell to the ground, her knees dug in to the soft dirt. She doubled over, lying on her side. She knew what had happened but refused to believe it. She had joined the ranks of legendary fighters. Her body felt incredibly drained, she had never felt power like that before. She couldn't stand, her legs felt to weak. She looked up at the sky but couldn't focus on it for a hand was directed towards her. She reached upwards and grasped it. It pulled her up slowly, her eyes focusing on the figure that helped her. "That was amazing, simply put. Oh! I have something for you. You look pretty drained." His voice was light and seemed friendly. She felt him pushing something in to her mouth, she gasped before realizing what it was. She swallowed slowly as her vision returned. "A Senzu, thanks." She said cheerfully. Although she slowly realized what he had said earlier. "You saw me transform?" Her voice was full of uncertainty as she looked to the traveler. "Yes, It was amazing. I came once I felt a strong power and when I arrived, I saw you training. I watched and was about to ask you to a match when you suddenly exploded with energy. Your body began to bulge with muscles, your hair turned a gold color. Your eyes transformed in to an emerald color. It was awesome." He smiled and closed his eyes. She glanced over his face, she could see he was remembering the moment. "Wait..You said you could sense power. Do you fight?" She quirked a brow, his calm attitude and persona seemed unlikely in the world of a warrior. "That's right. For a moment, I thought you were stronger then I am. It must have been that transformation of yours." "Hmph. A human like yourself? How could I not be stronger than you?" Chisha cleared her throat slowly. She always felt awkward when she attempted to flaunt her Saiya-Jin Bloodline. "Becoming a Super Saiya-Jin is quite impressive, you gotta give her some credit." The familiar voice chuckled from behind them. She turned to see her fellow Saiya-Jin Clunks. The sun had begun to rise and illuminate the area. The rays of light cut across the great plains around them. Clunks' features slowly began to show, his orange gi was the first to be seen and then his tail. "So we meet again Son Clunks." The stranger quipped with a smirk. Chisha quickly turned to Clunks. It appeared as if he was straining to remember this new face and finally the wheel turned inside his head. "Your Zekk! I remember you!" He laughed and jogged over quickly. One side of Zekk's lip rose as he bowed his head. "The one and only." "Chisha, this is Zekk. We fought together in the World Tournament." Clunks extended his hand to the old opponent. Chisha looked puzzled, they had fought together but seemed like good friends. "So who won?" She questioned slowly, looking at each of them several times. "It was a draw." Zekk said laughing slightly. "Yep, we ran out of time." Clunks added smiling. "So..You must be aware of the Invaders approaching?" Chisha questioned Zekk. "Of course, who couldn't feel it? A power that great, It'd be impossible to miss." Zekk said staring at the ground. Suddenly he glanced up, looking Chisha in the eyes. "I'm almost certain that they're stronger then anyone on this planet. That's why all these training camps are showing up. Did you know that the average human power level went from an average of 4 to 12 because of all the preparations? It's nuts in the cities. Everyone acts like It's the end of the world." Zekk sighed heavily as he glanced up at the partially illuminated sky. He could still make out a few clouds. "If we're not ready by the time they come, It will be the end of the world. You've read the books of what happened when the Saiya-Jin's landed on Earth. They were barely stopped then..We don't even know what is coming now." Clunks spit to the side and turned around. "I'm heading back to the tent. I'll catch you guys later. Hasta Luego." He chuckled as he headed towards their portable home. Once he was out of ears range, Zekk stepped closer to Chisha. "You know he's strong enough to be a Super Saiya-Jin don't you? He just refuses to lose his tail. I don't understand it." He shook his head slowly. "It's about pride, It's what makes him him. If he lost it, he wouldn't be known as a Saiya-Jin." Chisha shrugged slowly. "How is it that Clunks is a full Saiya-jin..and you're a Saiya-Jin too!" Zekk quirked an eyebrow and leaned back. "I was the daughter of King Vegeta. Sister of Prince Vegeta. When Freezer destroyed the planet, I was sent off in a pod but the explosion threw me hurtling in to space. I eventually landed on Neo Namek. After I was discovered, I was sent to Earth because the Nameks have a heavy distaste for Saiya-Jins. I don't hold it against them but it was easy to send me, seeing the transportation between there and here is more commercial now." She sighed before glancing to the tent where Clunks was sleeping. "He's apart of the Capsule Corp Trials." She turned back to Zekk.  
  
"You mean the experiment in which they attempted to repopulate the Saiya- Jin race? I heard that failed when one of the Saiya-Jins grew to unruly and became a danger." Zekk said slowly, trying to remember the articles in the newspapers. "There were three born, one died in the genetics lab. The other one, the one you spoke of, had to be put down. And then there was Clunks, he almost died as well in the genetics lab. He was the last of the three. If you look, he has several tattoos. They're like barcodes or something..It kinda creeped me out the first time I saw it." She stared down at the ground, remembering the stories he had told her. In side the tent, Clunks quickly sat up and sneezed. He slowly cuddled against his pillow and began to rest again.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Clunks began to stir in his sleep as the experience replayed itself in dream-form. His sore body shook from the visions, beads of sweat ran down his facade like bullets. He remembered himself as a small boy, the feelings of being frightened and alone. Clunks remembered the lab perfectly. He was young then but could clearly remember when the other boy came. He was more of a runt because of his size, his hair stood almost straight up and back. His voice was deep and cunning for a child's while his power was extraordinary. He understood what Capsule Corp had attempted to do in those days but they did it for the wrong reason. When the runt of a boy grew bored with the training and the trials, he broke loose and destroyed everything. When the alarm began to echo through the hallways, Clunks was playing with a small girl. He had guessed that she lived somewhere in the facility. He and the girl had ran to the corner of the playroom they were once enjoying themselves in. The flashing red lights were followed by explosions and a crimson liquid being thrashed across the large plate window of the room. Clunks watched in horror as the Runt Warrior stepped in to vision. He couldn't do anything but stare at the fire spreading behind the boy. He couldn't breath, he slowly backed against the wall. He glanced down at the ground, he wore the blue underclothing that Capsule Corp. sells as a fighting gi. He made his hands in to fists over and over again, staring at the white gloves he wore (He had boots to match.). He hadn't been given armor yet. He glanced back to where the Runt Warrior had been and no one was there. He ran to the blood-smeared window and saw the child of only about eight years old rummaging through a linen closet. The boy removed a red sheet and laughed as he tied it around his neck. The sheet simulated a cape perfectly as he turned back to the window quickly. Clunks would have screamed but nothing could escape from his lips. His eyes looked the Runt Warrior up and down, somehow, the boy had stolen armor and placed it around his upper-body. Clunks stepped away from the window and glanced back at the girl he had been playing with. She slouched in the corner of the room, holding a stuffed bear. She had a head full of purple hair with eyes that gleamed at him. They were a sort of special grayish purple that made them look extraordinary. She was crying, Clunks began to walk over to her-The door to the room exploded, shrapnel hitting Clunks in the face. He stumbled backwards before catching himself against the wall. As the boy entered the room, he hurled a glowing orb behind him. After a few seconds, a stream of fire exploded from the hallway and rocketed in to the room. The flames engulfed the boy as Clunks watched in horror. The flames suddenly dissipated, as the body stood perfectly unsinged. He turned to Clunks and raised his open palm. Slowly an orb began to form as Clunks yelled  
  
"Clunks..Clunks...Clunks! Wake up!" Clunks jettisoned up, screaming as he clenched his eyes closed. He felt someone wrap their arms around him. "Clunks, It's okay. It's Chisha. Everything is fine, you just had a bad dream." She hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked slowly as he opened his eyes. "I'm..I'm alright." He took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry..I have the worst nightmares." He said panting. "I know..I bet It's all the food you eat before bed, Eh?" She smiled and slowly so did he. She let go of him as he began to stand. "Thanks, Chisha." He said smiling. "No problem." She winked at him. They both exited the tent, Clunks stretching and taking in the new day. He glanced at the already risen sun. "Zekk gave us some supplies out of the goodness of his heart, heh." She nodded towards the set of capsules. "Really, what did we get?" He turned out, she could see the excitement in his eyes. "Well, I know we got some clothing. It'd be nice to wear something then my yucky training gi." She said laughing, Clunks chuckled with her. "I know we got some food, possibly a ride and some minor training equipment. He said he had all these things in storage once he was sponsored by Capsule Corp after your guys Tourney." She walked around, stretching. "Ah, good man." Clunks said laughing. He felt a sudden surge of power very far away, he glanced up to the sky. " Oh my Dende..Do you feel that?" Clunks quickly looked to Chisha, she nodded slowly. "they're on Neo Namek..Only 13 days until they get here." She said. "Well..I can't wait." That's what she thought Clunks had said before rocketing off in to the sky, he shouted back to her. "I'm heading out, I'll be back later. You better train!" He said laughing before going in to a corkscrew spin and rocketing with energy.  
  
Chisha sighed before returning to the tent, then began to dig through her bag. She tossed items aside until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the small radio out of her bag and set it on the ground. She slowly extended the antenna and yawned. They received great reception from their desert peak. There was nothing around them but small boulders and dust. She turned on the 105.4 'South City's Rock Channel'. She preferred to listen to music when she trained so she had something to do beside shadowbox. She stretched and glanced down at her fresh gi. It consisted of a dark navy blue shirt and a white tank top over it, along with dark navy blue pants and black boots. Her outfit is concluded with a set of thick black fingerless gloves. She took a few steps outward and began stretching. She had always been taught to stretch before a fight so that cramping won't occur, plus soreness goes down afterwards. She began to throw a series of rapid kicks, spinning and throwing another at her invisible opponent. She hurled herself backwards, going in to a back flip, landing and gliding forward. She brought her arm back and forward, connecting with a large boulder. She quickly thrust herself backwards, stopping and sending dust everywhere. She put her hands out in front of her, a small orb of white energy begins to form. The white ball slowly glows a tint of blue and begins to grow in size. She continues to let it go until something on the radio caught her ear. She shot the ball off in to the sky quickly and turned to it. The announcer began after a 'beeping' sound. "It appears that the once though 'Asteroids' now appear to be some kind of Space Pod. Similar to the one produced by Capsule Corp for Military and Scientific use. These Pods were last tracked at Neo Namek, it was predicted they would arrive in two weeks after that. It appears now that they have almost quadrupled their speed. Satellite photo's show that the Space Pods had asteroid cloaking around them until recently, when they removed the outer core, the pods could use their engines more efficiently. It's predicted that the Space Pods will arrive in three days. Now news from our officials at-" She turned the radio off. Chisha sighed before glancing up to the sky. It had strangely begun to turn black. She couldn't help herself from realizing that it meant doom. Slowly she turned the radio back on and music was playing once again. She picked up her training from where she left off. She could only hope that the fighters around the world would be able to stop this awesome force about to hit their home. Chapter Three  
  
Two days passed quickly as Chisha and Clunks' hard training became more intense. The final day arrived as Clunks and Chisha made their final preparations. They both had set out a fresh gi and Chisha flew off to the best place to shower in the area. A small waterfall, which was completely private, was cheap and effective. Clunks waited for her return, as she came back the sky became darker. "I suppose their almost here..I'm gonna hurry up..I'll be back soon." Clunks said as he took a leap off the side of their ledge and flew towards the waterfall. He finally arrived after almost half an hour and stripped down. He had his fresh clothes in a capsule along with some other equipment. He stepped in towards the water, it's rushing water blocking out all sounds as it ran over him. Chisha stood upon a rock ledge, watching the sky. The blackened clouds trudge slowly across the ominous sky. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, she felt so nervous. She could feel their immense power nearing Earth, it felt as if the energy she sensed was about to strangle her. She didn't want to be here alone. She was at a show she didn't want to see and they gave her the best seat in the house, front-row center. She hears a ferocious scream from a distance. She turned quickly to see a flaming orb explode through the horizon of black clouds and plummet towards the ground. This one was followed by several others. Her stomach dropped, her heart skipped a beat. She was alone and outnumbered with out Clunks. "What am I going to do?" She said whimpering. Chisha slowly began to raise her power level. All her training, all her trials amounted to his moment. Suddenly her power began to rise faster as she recalled everything that she was. Her royal heritage came to her, fueling her energy. She smirked, the left side of her lip curving in to a devious grin. She slowly topped her energy off as soon as she felt her limit fill.  
  
***************  
  
Three massive craters were created as soon as the Space Pods impacted the soft earth. Each Pod lay imbedded a few yards away from each other, sizzling from entering the atmosphere. Two of the pods had purple glass for their single window, the other had red. The pods slowly opened as the cryogenic sleep wore off. Each warrior slowly exited his or her body, the smallest stretching. "Are we here Deus?" The smallest one said, taping his scouter. "Of course we're on Earth, Toniije." Apparently the eldest of the warriors snapped. "What's your scouter read, Tonii?" The middle warrior questioned. "It says a power level of 956,430 is towards the south, Kinjii." Toniije shouted to him as he glanced towards the power. "Wow, decent energy levels on these Earthlings." Kin said cracking his knuckles. "Are there any other power levels near it Toniije? I doubt is just one high power on this planet." Deus said confidently. "Let me check..Whoa! There's one pretty far away, It's ..1,700,000 and It's beginning to rise..It's at-" Toniije was cut off as his scouter exploded, singing his ear and letting shrapnel fall to the ground. "What the?!" Toniije glanced along with the others towards the floating fighter. Her arm was still extended from the ki blast.  
  
Chisha was almost in shock as she had time to take each of the fighters in. They were all of the same race, Icers. The same race as the 'Great' Freezer. The two in the back, including the one without a scouter, had black armor with the padded skirting. Their body was white with deep purple muscles. The one in the front, the one named Deus, had an almost gray body with black muscles. He had black armor as well but the chest was lined with green. "So I guess your here to fight, Earthling?" The enraged Toniije spat at her. "I'm here to fight but get one thing straight, I'm not a human. I'm a Saiya- Jin, daughter of King Vegeta." She snarled while glaring at the race, which destroyed her home. "Ooo..Royalty are we?" Kinjii chuckled. "Are you prepared to fight?" Deus spoke sternly. "Yes..But not here. There are too many things in the way, a city is not far away. I know a better place to continue this. You can follow me." Chisha said as she slowly hovered higher in to the sky. The Trio of Icers slowly followed her as she continued to lead them away from South City. After a few minutes, they landed on her training grounds. High above anything else, they had to be at least 250 feet or more up in the air. "All right, now that we're here. I want to go first." Tontine said, stepping forward and stretching. Chichi swallowed heavy. She slowly regained control of herself. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in too." Chisha said firmly. She gave her patented smirk and slowly stretched. "I think I should be asking you that.." Toniije chuckled as he slowly began to raise his own power level. At first, he was weaker then she. She marveled as his purple energy surrounded everything around him, his energy seemed as if it would not stop growing. She heard a click from a scouter behind her. "Impressive, two million." Kinjii congratulated. Chisha slowly felt her heart skipped a beat and dropped at the same time. She saw Toniije slowly lean backwards, lowering with his knees and pouncing up. Everything was in slow motion as fear had paralyzed her. She was Tonii flying at her until something orange connected with him. Her vision cleared to find Clunks standing in front of her and Tonii nowhere to be seen. "Son Clunks!" Chisha yelped. "Sorry..I didn't mean to be late." He walked backwards towards Chisha. "These are the aliens?" He muttered to her. "Yeah..Their really strong, Clunks." She muttered back. "Alright, Let's do this. Clunks hurled himself forward, Kinjii was the first he encountered. Their fists connected wildly as they zanzoukened around the area. Clunks rose his combined fists and hammered them down on to Kin, sending him in to the ground. Clunks slowly protruded two hands, forming a small ball of blue energy. He hadn't seen the other blast coming from the stationary Icer, he turned in time to see a black beam of energy connect in to him. A massive explosion erupted in the sky as blinding light caused Chisha to shield her face. She heard a large thump as Clunks fell to the ground, Kin had enough time to recover. The formerly down Icer Kin sent a blast of his own in to Clunks's stomach, sending him backwards. Chisha grimaced as Clunks smashed through two boulders and finally skid to a stop. Deus seeming very confident floated down to the motionless Clunks, he brought his foot back and planted it in to Clunks' back. She watched her friend fly over the edge of the cliff. "Clunks!" She screamed, falling to her knees. She could feel her anger like a ravenous fire inside of her chest. She pounded her fist in to the ground, it imbedded in to the soil quickly. She knew that she had to but found it difficult to stand, she knew that it would probably be her last stand. She slowly stood, accepting the fate that was laid out before her. Chisha watched all three of the Icer warriors turn to her slowly, the leader of the group, Deus, charged a small beam on his finger. He pointed it upwards, slowly a very thin but powerful beam jettisoned in to the sky. It curved around behind them and split in to 5 small beams. They rained down on to the area below them, Chisha cringed as she understood what the beams purpose was. 'That should eliminate that other fighter, Lets finish her off and continue. Time is money, people." Their leader said coldly, his black armor shined brilliantly in the sun. "Well, I'm ready if you punks are." Chisha said, spitting on the ground. She decided that if she was going to die, she might as well put everything she has in to it. She slowly took in her stance and readied herself for an attack but her concentration was broken when a sudden power exploded in the sky above them. Chisha looked up quickly, she knew that the Icers could smell her desperation. Her final hope lay in the sky, a man in a Spandex Black Gi, White glove and boots and a White Namekian Cape hovered above them. "Zekk!" She shouted, her voice squealed as she tried to get his attention. He looked at her quickly before Zanzukening away. She glanced back to the Icers. Their scouters were now going crazy, It appeared as if they hadn't figured out that there was another warrior. She heard one say 'Blasted Machine' before Kinjii doubled over, Zekk's fist crashing in to him. Zekk turned to look at Chisha, forming an energy ball in his fist. "Chisha! Get out of here! Go now!" She was startled as the message began to compute within her. She slowly backed away, continuing to watch. She watched Zekk release the blast, sending Kinjii flying backwards. He turned to defend against Tomii. She leaped in to the sky and took off like a bullet, she heard the grunts and incomplete words of the warriors as they took to battle. She went in to a corkscrew and her blue energy surrounded her, she did what she could to get away. Zekk leaped backwards, explosions going off around him. He felt his feet touch the ground, he spun whipping his cape off. It flew to the dirt next to him, It's weighted mass clanked. He took off, engaging in battle. He yelled as his fist connected against each of them, he knew his true competition would be the leader. He wondered why he couldn't feel Son Clunks energy any more. 


End file.
